Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by George Weasley
Summary: I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten much done for this story lately. I promise that I will try to get it up by the end of this weekend.
1. Default Chapter

Hello. This is my first fic, and I think it is a good one. As some   
of you may know, the next Harry Potter book will be called Harry Potter and the Order of   
the Phoenix. I am trying to do my own Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, seeing   
as the real one may not come out for a year or more. I hope you enjoy it! [P] [P]   
  
  
  
[B]Chapter 1[/B] [P]  
  
Harry Potter could not sleep. He was miserable and couldn't help thinking about   
what had happened the first month of summer vacation.  
He had come home from Hogwarts, the school in which he was trained in   
wizardry, back to Privet Drive, the house of the Dursly's, his aunt and uncle. He had   
spent most of his life there, but it had never felt like home. His uncle Vernon and aunt   
Petunia had pretended not to notice him the past few summers, and Harry didn't have a   
problem with that. He knew they resented him for being a wizard, and it didn't bother   
him at all. He'd rather they not know that he was one of the most well known names in   
the wizard world. He'd rather they not know of the fortune he had in the wizard bank   
Gringotts. He'd rather they not know that he was the prime target of the most evil wizard   
in history Lord Voldemort, whose name most wizards were afraid to speak. Yeah, he   
would have loved to be ignored this summer, like all of the others. But one person had   
stopped that from happening and had made his summer worse than Harry had expected.   
Dudley Dursly.  
Dudley was Harry's cousin, and he was the fattest, most spoiled person Harry had   
ever met. Harry could remember being beaten up by Dudley many times, all of them   
before the discovery that Harry was a wizard, and after that, Dudley had become afraid of   
him. All of his life, Dudley had gotten everything he wanted, and would usually break it   
or forget about it in about two seconds. The previous summer, however, things began to   
change. When Dudley was getting letters home from the school nurse regarding his   
weight, and the Durslys were slipping into financial trouble, mostly thanks to Dudley, he   
had, for the first time in his life, had limits set upon him. He, along with the rest of them,   
so as not to upset Dudley [I]too[/I] much, was put on a steady diet of health snacks. On   
the ride home, Harry was expecting that aunt Petunia had cracked, or that Dudley had   
thrown another one of his famous temper tantrums, forcing them to abandon the diet, and   
sinking the Durselys even further into financial trouble. But after he had said goodbye to   
his friends and endured the long, quiet ride home with uncle Vernon, he was surprised to   
see a completely different Dudley Durly upon arriving at Privet Drive.  
Dudley looked like he had lost about thirty-five pounds. He still wasn't the   
thinnest person in the world, but gone was the fat on his butt that before had seemed to   
overflow out of his chair when he sat down. However, remaining was the fact that he   
was no less of a spoiled brat, and he had a plan, a plan that would ruin Harry's summer   
more than Harry had even thought possible.[P]   
  
[B]. . .[/B] [P]  
  
Not even three days after Harry had gotten back from Hogwarts, he had gotten in trouble   
for something he didn't do.  
Harry had just finished feeding Hedwig, his snowy owl, when there was a knock   
at the door of his room. When Harry opened the door he was as surprised as he had ever   
been to see Dudley standing there. "So," said Dudley, while, without invitation, walking   
into Harry's room, "how's it going?"  
"What do you want, Dudley?" demanded Harry in an irritated voice.  
"Oh, nothing," Dudley replied, "just wondering how you were doing."   
Then he turned and ran down the stairs, screaming at the top of his lungs. Harry,   
too tired to really care about what Dudley was trying to pull, got into bed, and just as he   
pulled the blanket over his body, uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, and Dudley, stormed into   
Harry's room.  
Dudley had made his face look even more ugly, and was wailing, trying to fake   
crying. Harry was not fortunate, because anyone in the world would not have bought it,   
save two; the unfortunate part is, those two were uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" demanded uncle Vernon, looking and   
sounding very dangerous.  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, very confused as to why uncle   
Vernon was so angry, and why Dudley was putting on such a display of waterworks.  
"Don't play dumb with me! You were trying to scare Dudley with that hocus-  
pocus of yours!" screamed Uncle Vernon. "You can't even use that stuff outside of that   
freak school of yours!"  
Harry knew that if he said anything to argue, he would be in big trouble, so he just   
stared blankly at Uncle Vernon and kept his mouth shut.  
Because of Harry's silence, Uncle Vernon was forced to continue, or else look   
dumb himself, "If another one of these shenanigans occurs in my house again, you're   
never going back to that school, EVER!"  
Even with all this, Dudley was still "crying" his eyes out. "It's okay, sweetums,"   
said aunt Petunia in her unbearably annoying motherly voice. "How about I get you a   
scoop of ice cream?"  
Dudley immediately stopped crying. "Two," he prompted.  
"Whatever you say, honey."  
And with that they all left the room, lastly uncle Vernon, who gave Harry one last   
glare.  
[I]Oh great,[/I] thought Harry as he got back into bed,[I] it looks like Dudley's   
found a way to regain the weight and ruin my life in one blow.[/I] [P]  
  
[B]. . .[/B] [P]  
  
It was three weeks before Dudley got Harry into trouble again. Harry had just let   
Hedwig out of her cage to stretch her wings and fly around outside. She liked flying at   
night, like most owls.   
Suddenly, Harry heard a scream so loud that he wished he were deaf. It was   
coming from right outside of his door. It was unmistakably Dudley.   
Upon hearing the noise, Hedwig flew back into the house to see what was going   
on. While Harry went into the hall to see what was wrong with Dudley this time, she   
took a perch on Harry's shoulder.  
"What's wrong?!" yelled uncle Vernon, who was running up the stairs, aunt   
Petunia right behind him.  
"That stupid owl cut me with its claws!" cried Dudley, revealing a big gash on his   
forearm. This time Dudley was actually crying.  
"I don't know how he got cut," Harry pleaded to his aunt and uncle, "but I know   
Hedwig didn't do that! She just came back inside!"  
Just then uncle Vernon exploded, hitting Hedwig and knocking her into a wall,   
after which she fell to the floor.  
"Hedwig!" Harry yelled while bending down to see if she was all right. He was   
somewhat encouraged to see that she was conscious, eyes open and hooting hysterically.  
But she was in a strange position. She was lying on top of her right wing, which was   
bent way back. Harry picked her up and looked at the wing. It was broken.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Hello. This is my first fic, and I think it is a good one. As some   
of you may know, the next Harry Potter book will be called Harry Potter and the Order of   
the Phoenix. I am trying to do my own Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, seeing   
as the real one may not come out for a year or more. I hope you enjoy it! [P] [P]   
  
  
  
[B]Chapter 1[/B] [P]  
  
Harry Potter could not sleep. He was miserable and couldn't help thinking about   
what had happened the first month of summer vacation.  
He had come home from Hogwarts, the school in which he was trained in   
wizardry, back to Privet Drive, the house of the Dursly's, his aunt and uncle. He had   
spent most of his life there, but it had never felt like home. His uncle Vernon and aunt   
Petunia had pretended not to notice him the past few summers, and Harry didn't have a   
problem with that. He knew they resented him for being a wizard, and it didn't bother   
him at all. He'd rather they not know that he was one of the most well known names in   
the wizard world. He'd rather they not know of the fortune he had in the wizard bank   
Gringotts. He'd rather they not know that he was the prime target of the most evil wizard   
in history Lord Voldemort, whose name most wizards were afraid to speak. Yeah, he   
would have loved to be ignored this summer, like all of the others. But one person had   
stopped that from happening and had made his summer worse than Harry had expected.   
Dudley Dursly.  
Dudley was Harry's cousin, and he was the fattest, most spoiled person Harry had   
ever met. Harry could remember being beaten up by Dudley many times, all of them   
before the discovery that Harry was a wizard, and after that, Dudley had become afraid of   
him. All of his life, Dudley had gotten everything he wanted, and would usually break it   
or forget about it in about two seconds. The previous summer, however, things began to   
change. When Dudley was getting letters home from the school nurse regarding his   
weight, and the Durslys were slipping into financial trouble, mostly thanks to Dudley, he   
had, for the first time in his life, had limits set upon him. He, along with the rest of them,   
so as not to upset Dudley [I]too[/I] much, was put on a steady diet of health snacks. On   
the ride home, Harry was expecting that aunt Petunia had cracked, or that Dudley had   
thrown another one of his famous temper tantrums, forcing them to abandon the diet, and   
sinking the Durselys even further into financial trouble. But after he had said goodbye to   
his friends and endured the long, quiet ride home with uncle Vernon, he was surprised to   
see a completely different Dudley Durly upon arriving at Privet Drive.  
Dudley looked like he had lost about thirty-five pounds. He still wasn't the   
thinnest person in the world, but gone was the fat on his butt that before had seemed to   
overflow out of his chair when he sat down. However, remaining was the fact that he   
was no less of a spoiled brat, and he had a plan, a plan that would ruin Harry's summer   
more than Harry had even thought possible.[P]   
  
[B]. . .[/B] [P]  
  
Not even three days after Harry had gotten back from Hogwarts, he had gotten in trouble   
for something he didn't do.  
Harry had just finished feeding Hedwig, his snowy owl, when there was a knock   
at the door of his room. When Harry opened the door he was as surprised as he had ever   
been to see Dudley standing there. "So," said Dudley, while, without invitation, walking   
into Harry's room, "how's it going?"  
"What do you want, Dudley?" demanded Harry in an irritated voice.  
"Oh, nothing," Dudley replied, "just wondering how you were doing."   
Then he turned and ran down the stairs, screaming at the top of his lungs. Harry,   
too tired to really care about what Dudley was trying to pull, got into bed, and just as he   
pulled the blanket over his body, uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, and Dudley, stormed into   
Harry's room.  
Dudley had made his face look even more ugly, and was wailing, trying to fake   
crying. Harry was not fortunate, because anyone in the world would not have bought it,   
save two; the unfortunate part is, those two were uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" demanded uncle Vernon, looking and   
sounding very dangerous.  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, very confused as to why uncle   
Vernon was so angry, and why Dudley was putting on such a display of waterworks.  
"Don't play dumb with me! You were trying to scare Dudley with that hocus-  
pocus of yours!" screamed Uncle Vernon. "You can't even use that stuff outside of that   
freak school of yours!"  
Harry knew that if he said anything to argue, he would be in big trouble, so he just   
stared blankly at Uncle Vernon and kept his mouth shut.  
Because of Harry's silence, Uncle Vernon was forced to continue, or else look   
dumb himself, "If another one of these shenanigans occurs in my house again, you're   
never going back to that school, EVER!"  
Even with all this, Dudley was still "crying" his eyes out. "It's okay, sweetums,"   
said aunt Petunia in her unbearably annoying motherly voice. "How about I get you a   
scoop of ice cream?"  
Dudley immediately stopped crying. "Two," he prompted.  
"Whatever you say, honey."  
And with that they all left the room, lastly uncle Vernon, who gave Harry one last   
glare.  
[I]Oh great,[/I] thought Harry as he got back into bed,[I] it looks like Dudley's   
found a way to regain the weight and ruin my life in one blow.[/I] [P]  
  
[B]. . .[/B] [P]  
  
It was three weeks before Dudley got Harry into trouble again. Harry had just let   
Hedwig out of her cage to stretch her wings and fly around outside. She liked flying at   
night, like most owls.   
Suddenly, Harry heard a scream so loud that he wished he were deaf. It was   
coming from right outside of his door. It was unmistakably Dudley.   
Upon hearing the noise, Hedwig flew back into the house to see what was going   
on. While Harry went into the hall to see what was wrong with Dudley this time, she   
took a perch on Harry's shoulder.  
"What's wrong?!" yelled uncle Vernon, who was running up the stairs, aunt   
Petunia right behind him.  
"That stupid owl cut me with its claws!" cried Dudley, revealing a big gash on his   
forearm. This time Dudley was actually crying.  
"I don't know how he got cut," Harry pleaded to his aunt and uncle, "but I know   
Hedwig didn't do that! She just came back inside!"  
Just then uncle Vernon exploded, hitting Hedwig and knocking her into a wall,   
after which she fell to the floor.  
"Hedwig!" Harry yelled while bending down to see if she was all right. He was   
somewhat encouraged to see that she was conscious, eyes open and hooting hysterically.  
But she was in a strange position. She was lying on top of her right wing, which was   
bent way back. Harry picked her up and looked at the wing. It was broken.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Immediately following this incident, uncle Vernon locked Harry and Hedwig in Harry's room with the promise of never letting them out or feeding them ever again. Dudley, of course was treated even more like a king than ever, getting a huge meal and being made the center of attention. While Harry knew that Dudley had actually gotten hurt, and that he had been in pain, he also knew that Hedwig had had nothing to do with it, and that Dudley was making it look worse than it actually was. Harry was even surer of that when, after aunt Petunia had finally let her "widdle Dudeykins" out of her sight, hearing Dudley release a small cackle while passing by the door to Harry's room. Harry was only slightly surprised that Dudley would go through so much work, and even injuring himself in the process, just to get Harry in trouble.[P]  
. . .   
  
After two days of Harry's punishment, which just happened to be Harry's 15th birthday, as hungry as he was, he decided that the worst part of it was watching Hedwig, clearly in agony over her broken wing. She could not fly around at all, despite the fact that she obviously wanted to. Since she couldn't fly, she basically just stood in her cage trying to move her broken right wing, but to no avail. Harry just spent most of his time lying in bed, trying not to watch Hedwig, despite his guilt that her wing was broken and that she wouldn't be able to eat for a long time, if ever. Harry knew how hungry he was, but he could only imagine how Hedwig was feeling. Some birthday, Harry thought. But just as Harry gave up and decided that he would never see his best friends Ron Weasely or Hermione Granger again, he heard a tapping at his window. He looked out the window and saw Ron's tiny screech owl, Pigwidgeon, or as Ron liked to call him, Pig. Harry quickly got up and opened his window. He immediately snatched the letter that Pig was delivering out of its beak. He opened it up and began to read it:  
Harry,  
How's it going? Happy Birthday! Fred and George bought me new dress robes. I wonder how they got the money. Oh well. Who cares? I can't wait to show it to you. Oh and you'll never believe this! Fred and George got a letter telling them that they are now the co-captains of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The first thing they have to do is find a new Keeper this year. That will be tough. If they can't find anyone else, I guess I'll have to do it, even though I'm better as a Chaser anyway.   
Your friend,  
Ron  
P.S. There's a bag tied to Pig, it has chocolate frogs in it. Enjoy!   
Harry looked up and saw Pig, tormenting Hedwig, and noticed the bag tied around the tiny owl's leg. Now, how did I miss that? Harry asked himself. He then, not even caring about the Famous Witch and Wizard Cards that came with the frogs, ate the chocolate morsels up. It kind of filled him up, but not much, and it also made him very thirsty.  
Suddenly, Harry had an idea. He pulled up the floorboards of his room in which he hid his school supplies during the summer. He got out some parchment and a quill, and wrote a note back to Ron:  
Ron,  
Get me out of here! Uncle Vernon broke Hedwig's wing, and other than the chocolate frogs you sent me, I haven't had ANYTHING to eat for two days! Help me!  
Harry  
  
Harry tied his message onto Pig's leg, and sent him out the window.  
  
. . .  
  
Harry lay there in bed, hoping, waiting, for something back from the Weasely's. He was desperate. He missed Ron, and his twin brothers Fred and George. He couldn't wait to see Ron's slightly overprotective mother, and his father, who was obsessed with all things Muggle, the name for non-magical people. He would have even liked to see Percy, Ron's bossy older brother.  
Just as that thought popped into Harry's mind, Harry looked out the window. Suddenly, he saw something streak by it. No, Harry thought, it can't be.  
It was.  
Outside of Harry's window was none other than Percy Weasely riding on a brand new Bluebottle, a larger version of a broomstick. Harry opened up the window.  
"Get your school things and hop on!" Percy commanded.  
Harry ran over, lifted up the floorboards and took out all of his Hogwarts supplies, including his Firebolt broomstick, his prized possession. "Where do I put all of this?" Harry asked Percy.  
Percy opened up a compartment on the side of the Bluebottle, which had a much wider handle than a regular broom, and was about five times as long. Harry carefully put everything in the compartment.  
Harry picked up Hedwig. Hedwig. "What am I going to do with Hedwig?" Harry demanded, very frustrated.  
Percy thought it over for a moment, and then he pulled out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Percy exclaimed making Hedwig's cage hover in the air.  
Harry, very impressed with Percy's quick thinking, expressed his thanks and got on the Bluebottle.  
"Hold this," Percy said while handing Harry his wand, "keep it pointing somewhere near us, so that your owl stays close."  
Despite the task, Harry was glad that he was finally leaving the Dursly's, without waking them, and had been able to bring all of his things, including Hedwig, along with them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter

Chapter 3  
Harry enjoyed the trip to the Weasley's for the most part.  
He liked being on a broomstick, which he hadn't done since summer began. He never would get over the great feeling of flying on his Firebolt, a top of the line broomstick.   
Harry was the Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He got much acclaim for his natural skill on the broomstick. The first team Harry played on narrowly missed winning the Quidditch Cup, and the second year the season ended early, but the third year, driven strongly by their captain Oliver Wood, they finally did win it. In Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, the season was canceled due to the Tri-Wizard Tournament, in which Harry took first place.   
Looking back Harry would have preferred not winning, or even being in the tournament, as it should have been. Harry was entered in for a fourth school by one of Voldemort's supporters, and was basically set up to win. Upon touching the trophy, Harry and fellow Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory were transported to a graveyard, in which they met up with Lord Voldemort. Cedric was killed, and Harry was no longer immune to Voldemort's evil magic. Harry gave his one thousand galleons of prize money to the twin Weasely brothers, who were hoping to open their own joke shop when they graduated from Hogwarts.  
Despite the thrill of riding on a broom once again, it was a very boring ride. Percy was not a very talkative person. Harry kept himself excited mainly by thinking about how much fun he'd have when he got to the Burrow.  
Also, it was hard to hold on to the Bluebottle with only one arm, since he had to use the other to keep Hedwig's cage flying in the air. He almost fell off a few times.  
Though Harry knew he was almost there, he couldn't wait until he actually got to see Ron again. And as good as that would be, Harry still knew it would be nothing compared to when the first term of Hogwarts began again.  
  
. . .  
  
When the Burrow came into view, it looked like the front part of it was burning. Harry knew, though, that it was just the Weasleys, waiting for Harry and Percy to arrive.   
When they finally did arrive, Harry learned that Bluebottles do not make for smooth landings. When Percy brought it in for a landing, Harry was slammed down by gravity, which came into affect the second Percy's legs hit the ground, and since Harry's legs were much smaller than Percy's, he was still about a foot off the ground.  
After getting up and dusting himself off, Harry was greeted by the rest of the Weasleys with warm hellos and even a hug from Mrs. Weasley.  
"Oh no!" Harry suddenly exclaimed "Hedwig!" Harry turned around to see his owl's cage on its side, with Hedwig flapping her one good wing, making such a ruckus in her cage that Harry was sure was only drowned out before by his excitement of seeing the Weasleys again.   
As Harry walked over to pick her up, Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister by a year, ran past him, and took Hedwig out of her cage.  
"There goes the family animal lover," said George Weasley.  
"What happened to her?" asked Ginny, ignoring her brother.  
"My uncle hit her and knocked her into a wall," Harry replied, "and she hasn't had anything to eat for a while, either."   
"Well I'll take her inside and get her fixed up. She can have some of Pigwidgeon's food."  
Harry was surprised how composed Ginny was acting around him. Before she had always been nervous around Harry, prone to knocking things over. "Thanks, Ginny," Harry said gratefully.  
As Ginny walked back into the house, Ron came up to him. "Ginny absolutely loves anything to do with animals," he informed Harry. "Let's just say I wouldn't plan on seeing Hedwig again until the term starts, she'll be so wrapped up in taking care of him."  
  
. . .  
  
Harry settled into the Burrow rather quickly, as usual. He had spent a good part of the last two years there, and he was still more comfortable there than he had ever been at Privet Drive. He had become enchanted with it, and, aside from Hogwarts, there was no place at which he would rather be. He had come to regard the Weasleys as his own surrogate family.   
Mrs. Weasley was very kind, and she showed the same affection to Harry as she did to her own children.   
Mr. Weasley was also an extremely nice person. He, as part of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department of the Ministry of Magic, was always asking Harry about the things that Muggles used to get along without magic.   
Fred and George were the biggest clowns Harry had ever met. The two hoping to open their own joke shop, despite their mother's best wishes, it was not uncommon to hear an explosion or any other strange sound coming from their room.  
Ron was Harry's best friend, and was like the brother he never had.  
Harry had not gotten to know Ginny as well as he had the rest of the family, but he was very pleased at her enthusiasm to help Hedwig.  
Percy was kind of pompous, and extremely bossy, but, Harry had learned, that's not hard to get used to.  
Ron's other brothers Bill and Charlie had already graduated from Hogwarts. Bill worked at Gringotts and Charlie studied dragons.  
The Weasley's biggest problem was, though, that they weren't exactly rich. Harry had given Fred and George his prize money from the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but most of that money would probably go into their joke shop. Harry figured though, that, with the brothers' mind for practical jokes, the Weasley Wheezes, the name they were planning on using for the shop, would challenge Hogsmeade's Zonko's as the best joke shop in the wizarding world.  
Harry's summer turned around. He was eating better, and so was Hedwig whose wing Ginny had taped up. She wouldn't be able to deliver mail until after the term started, but Harry was fine knowing that she was on the road to recovery.  
But the thing Harry enjoyed the most was the small Quidditch practices. They did not have everything necessary to play a Quidditch game, but they did have brooms, and substitutions for the balls. In the place of the Quaffle was a basketball, and in place of the Snitch was a golf ball, and two baseball bats replaced the Beaters' clubs, all of which had been gotten by Mr. Weasley, because his job was so closely related to Muggles.  
They could not have a real game, but the practices were a good appetizer for the season in Harry's mind. To test Ron's skills as a Keeper, someone would throw the basketball to the left or right of him, and see if he could stop or catch it. Ron was adequate at it, but he wasn't nearly as good as Oliver Wood, their former seeker and captain, had been.   
For the Beaters, Fred and George, they would have one person who they would throw the ball, one person they would throw the ball at, a Beater, who would be the teammate of the of the person who the ball would be thrown at, and another person riding around on a broom, on the opposite team. They had to use the basketball for the Bludger, since they had no other balls to use. When the ball neared the teammate, the Beater would come in and knock the ball with the baseball bat into the other player. Fred and George would switch off between thrower and Beater, and Harry and Ron would switch off between throwee and Beatee, as they liked to call them. Sometimes George and Fred would clown around by letting the Bludger hit their teammate, usually when it was Ron.  
The most fun part for Harry, of course, was the Seeker game. Somebody would throw the golf ball up, down, left, right, or wherever, so that Harry would have to move to catch it, as he would the Snitch.  
Between Quidditch practices Harry and Ron would do their summer homework. As usual, Professor Snape and Professor Binns had piled it on with History and Potions homework respectively.  
Just as Harry was putting the finishing touches on his 'Evil Wizards, Witches, and their Downfalls' Report (in which he tried not to put too much in about himself), Mrs. Weasley called for him and Ron.  
"Ron! Harry! Hermione wrote you back!"  
Harry and Ron ran into the kitchen, where Pig, who had taken a letter to Hermione just two days before, stood there, letter tied to his leg, looking as content with himself as ever. Harry took the letter from him and unfolded. Pig still stood there, waiting for praise. When he didn't get anything, he flew off to Ginny's room, to Harry's suspicion, to steal Hedwig's food. Harry noticed that Hermione's handwriting was a bit shakier than usual, and that some of it was blotched, as if by water.  
  
'Dear Harry and Ron,   
  
I'm so sorry to hear about Hedwig. Is she all right? I'm glad you escaped from those horrible people.  
I have some news myself, but it is not all good news. The bad news is, I got an owl from Viktor, and he said that he met someone else from his homeland.'  
  
The writing was especially blotchy here. Last year, Hermione had developed a relationship with Viktor Krum, the Seeker on the Bulgarian team.  
"Poor Hermione!" Harry proclaimed.  
"Yeah," Ron replied, but with, Harry noticed, a smile creeping onto his face.  
  
'The good news is that I got a letter from school telling me that I've been made a Prefect. They told me the password to our common room and everything, even how to deduct House points.   
See you soon,  
Hermione'   
  
. . .  
  
Harry had not realized how much time he had already spent at the Weasley's. He and Ron had done all of their homework and figured that they would spend the rest of the summer practicing for Quidditch. Ron had improved somewhat as a Keeper, but he still could never compete with Oliver.  
Harry and Ron had both finally received their letters from Hogwarts.  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
The new term will start on September 1. A list of all necessary books and equipment for the 5th year is enclosed.   
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry then read his list of supplies.  
  
'Course Books  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Gawshawk'  
  
Upon reading the list, Harry was very surprised. Only one book. He figured that everything they needed for the year they had already bought in previous years.  
"That's a relief," Ron said after reading his list.  
  
. . .  
  
Harry was looking up at the two identical faces of Fred and George Weasley. He had been having a wonderful dream; a dream about Dumbledore's pet phoenix Fawkes, who had once saved Harry's life. In his dream Fawkes was flying in the sky, on a beautiful sunny day. Gradually, Fawkes seemed to become slower and slower and weaker and weaker. Then George and Fred had woken Harry up.  
"Psst, Harry," whispered George, "wake up."   
"What do you want?" Harry demanded quietly, irritated at the timing of the twins.  
"You know that Ron's birthday is September 12, right?"  
"Yeah," Harry replied, hoping that they were going somewhere with this conversation. Ron had never made a big deal out of his birthday. He never asked for anything much, except a cake and maybe a small present, like a quill or something.  
"Well, the thing is," Fred continued, "he made the Quidditch team, nobody else in Gryffindor wants to play, so Ron wins uncontested."  
"The problem is," George interrupted, "that the only two half-decent brooms that this family has are our Cleansweep 7's. Ron has an old Shooting Star, and Charlie has a Comet 130, which is way outdated, so we can't give that too him."  
"So," concluded Fred, "we're going to get him the top of the line broomstick. Ron will probably be the worst Keeper in the league, so we'll have to get him the broom to make up for it."  
George pulled out a page he must have ripped out from a magazine. The twins said in unison, "The Silver Streak."  
The page showed a broom with a slick black handle with silver printings on it. The twigs were marvelous, perfectly straight and silver colored. Harry could tell that it probably outmatched even his Firebolt.  
"We've got the money, thanks to you," George went on, "but we have to have money for our joke shop. So we'd really, really appreciate it if you chipped in."  
This was a no-brainer for Harry. The broom would be expensive, but he wouldn't even be paying for all of it. He had plenty of money.  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
  



	4. Diagon Alley

I've finally come up with a name for a chapter! Yay! OK, Sarah, now I will thank you for editing my story. Are you happy now?! That's what I thought! Anyway, I'm sorry to those of you who were expecting a long chapter. This one is very short and I'll try to make Chapter 5 longer.  
  
Chapter 4- Diagon Alley  
  
Harry and the Weasleys had no other way to get to Diagon Alley but with Floo Powder. The last time he had taken Floo Powder to Diagon Alley, Harry had ended up in Knockturn Alley, in which artifacts and tools of the Dark Arts were sold. But now Harry knew better, and he also knew that nothing like the Knockturn Alley incident would ever happen again.  
After Percy, Fred, George,Ginny, and Ron had taken the Floo Powder, it was Harry's turn. He would never get over the experience of Floo Powder, which was very frightening. When Harry finally did land in the chimney of the Leaky Cauldron, he had a lot of soot on him, but not nearly as much as he had the first time that he used Floo Powder. The Weasley siblings were all there waiting for him. Moments later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley apparated into the Leaky Cauldron, obviously not wanting to go through the Floo Powder stuff themselves.  
Mr. Weasley immediately started towards the door.   
"And where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Weasley interrogated.  
"Into Muggle London…" Mr. Weasley said in a hopeful tone, waiting for his wife's reply.  
"I don't think so," replied Mrs. Weasley, "you're coming with us."  
"But Molly," begged Mr. Weasley in a whiney voice, "I want to go to Muggle London!"  
"That's too bad!"   
Harry felt like laughing out loud watching Mr. Weasley skulk behind all of them while Mrs. Weasley tapped her wand on the wall to open the way to Diagon Alley. Mr. Weasley looked very childish indeed.  
  
. . .  
  
The first place they went to in Diagon Alley was Gringotts.   
Harry had piles and piles of gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts, while the Weasley's only had a few coins. Harry had no idea where Fred and George had kept their money, but it was still all he could do to keep from giving them some of his money.  
They then went to Flourish & Blotts to each buy their lone book.  
Upon leaving Flourish & Blotts, George wasted no time in requesting, "Mum, can we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies?"  
"Well, I guess that would be okay," she replied, "but be quick."  
"Yes, Mum!"  
They then rushed off into Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
"Wanna go look at the some of the new broomsticks?" Ron asked Harry.  
"I will later, but first I have to buy some more broom polish. I'm almost out."  
"Okay, I'll be waiting."  
Harry went to the checkout counter, where Fred and George were standing.  
"So, how much money do need?" Harry questioned.  
"One hundred Galleons," the twins said in unison, quickly, as if trying to get it over with.  
Harry then pulled out the money from his pouch, and handed it over.  
Fred took the money and reluctantly gave the money to the cashier. Harry knew that until recently, the money put into buying the Silver Streak, three hundred Galleons total, had been the most money they had ever seen, let alone spent.  
"We'd like to put it on Hogwarts order," George chimed in.  
"When?" the cashier asked.  
"By September 12," George replied.  
"Okay, that'll be 16 Sickles."  
The twins turned to look at Harry and he again took money from his pouch.  
As they walked away without the broomstick, Harry's curiosity got the best of him. "What is Hogwarts order?"  
"They're delivering the broom to Hogwarts so that Ron doesn't see us with it," Fred answered.  
"Oh, yeah," Harry remembered, before going back to the checkout counter to buy some broom polish.  
When Harry found Ron, he was staring at a display Silver Streak, mumbling, "I wish I had one."   
  



	5. The Hogwarts Express

Hello. This is the 5th chapter. I can't really think of anything to say but please review.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It had seemed like forever since Harry had left the Dursly's when it was time to pack up for Hogwarts. It was a good forever though, and he was sad to see it go, while also happy knowing that he'd be going back to Hogwarts.  
They were riding Percy's Bluebottle (which he had gotten from his job in the Ministry of Magic) to the King's Crossing. All seven of them squeezed onto the broom, and crammed their trunks into the side compartment. The broom was charmed with a Lightweight Spell, which, no matter the load it carried, kept it flying at the same speed.  
In years past broomsticks were not permitted as transportation to the train station, due to the fact that Muggles would see them, but this year was different. An earthquake had hit Muggle London, and King's Crossing was closed for the time being due to reconstruction. All trips were canceled. Save one; the trip to Hogwarts.  
Harry was glad to finally, but not smoothly, land at the train station, which seemed almost deserted except for a few of Harry's fellow Hogwarts students, who were all walking through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, onto platform nine-and-three-quarters.  
Harry and the Weasleys waited for a few other people to pass through the barrier before going through themselves.  
Harry had used to run through the barrier, but due to a bad experience in his second year in which he and Ron ran right into the barrier after it had closed, he had been a bit more hesitant and decided to take it at a walk.  
When he got into platform nine-and-three-quarters, Hatty immediately looked around to look for Hermione.  
"Hey look!" Ron said tapping Harry's shoulder, just a few moments after he, too, had crossed through the barrier. He pointed to Hermione, who was walking over to them.  
"Hi, Harry! Hi, Ron!" Hermione called to them.  
"Hey, Hermione!" they called back.  
Hermione was already dressed for school, and Harry noticed her shiny Prefect badge.  
"They're going to give us our exam results when we get on the train," Hermione informed them.  
Harry looked toward the train and he saw a short blond woman standing near the entrance. He supposed that she was the one who would give them their results.   
Usually the exam results were given out right before the end of the year feast. But because of the Tri-wizard Tournament, that was delayed; people were to busy watching the Tournament to put the results together.   
When they were finally let on the train, there seemed to be a longer line than usual. People had to wait for the lady to find their results, which she had laid out on a table in front of her.  
When it was Harry's turn, the lady asked him "Na-"  
She paused when she saw Harry's scar. She then started looking through the rest of the papers for his, knowing who he was.  
"Don't bother," Harry said, "I didn't take the exams last year."  
Since Harry had been in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he was excused from taking the exams.  
"Oh, OK," the woman replied, and Harry stepped onto the train.  
He went into an empty compartment and waited for Ron and Hermione.  
In a few minutes they came in, Hermione looking in good spirits, and Ron with a slight hint of disappointment on his face.  
"Let me see your results," Harry requested.  
They each handed him their papers, Ron a bit hesitantly.  
Hermione's scores were, as usual, excellent.   
  
  
'Granger, Hermione  
  
  
  
Transfiguration-117  
Charms-112  
Defense Against the Dark Arts-119  
Potions-105  
Herbology-116  
Astrology-118  
Care of Magical Creatures-118  
Arithmancy-127  
Ancient Runes-111'  
  
"Wow, Hermione," Harry stammered, "You've really outdone yourself this time.  
Harry then looked at Ron's paper. His scores looked somewhat weak compared to Hermione's, but they were still pretty good.  
  
'Weasley, Ronald  
  
  
Transfiguration-88  
Charms-92  
Defense Against the Dark Arts-94  
Potions-82  
Herbology-90  
Astrology-88  
Care of Magical Creatures-107  
Divination-93'  
  
"Not bad, Ron," Harry said.  
"Yeah," Ron replied, "I just think I deserved better than an 82 in Potions. At least I had a high Care of Magical Creatures score.  
Just then Neville Longbottom lumbered in.  
"Hi, Neville," they all said.  
"Hi," he replied.  
Neville was clumsy kid. Harry felt sorry for him though. A group of Death Eaters had used the Cruciatus curse on his parents so badly that afterwards they were sent to a mental hospital. Neville was sent to live with his aunt.  
"Neville, can I see your exam results?" Harry asked.  
"Sure," Neville replied.  
Harry's eyes bugged out after seeing his Defense Against the Dark Arts score.  
  
'Longbottom, Neville  
  
Transfiguration-87  
Charms-82  
Defense Against the Dark Arts-131  
Potions-69  
Herbology-94  
Astrology-89  
Care of Magical Creatures-89'  
  
"Good job, Neville," Harry complimented.  
"Thanks," Neville said, blushing.  
Ginny then came into their compartment.  
"Ginny, let me see your exam results," Harry said.  
Ginny's scores weren't bad either.  
  
'Weasley, Virginia  
  
Transfiguration-98  
Charms-94  
Defense Against the Dark Arts-90  
Potions-85  
Herbology-87  
Astrology-88  
Care of Magical Creatures-125'  
  
Just then, Draco Malfoy strutted in, his henchman Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.  
"Oh, if it isn't Harry Snotter and his Geek Gang," Malfoy said in his bored, drawling voice.  
"Good one," Harry shot back sarcastically, "I bet it took you all summer to come up with that one."  
"Ha ha, very funny," Malfoy replied, equally sarcastic. His eyes then shot back to the compartment, where Harry had put Hedwig.  
"Does Potter's birdie have a boo-boo?" Malfoy said in an annoyingly stupid voice. He started over towards her cage.  
"Don't even think about it, Malfoy!" Harry warned.  
Malfoy didn't listen, and if he did he didn't care. He reached in Hedwig's cage and took her out. Harry reached into his pocket for his wand, but before he pulled it out, he heard Ginny shout, "Furnuculo!"  
Harry looked at Malfoy. He no longer had legs. He had sprouted tentacles.  
Malfoy noticed the change and screamed.  
"Change me back! Do it now or Gryffindor will be losing points before the term even starts!"  
Harry looked back to see Ginny fuming. She muttered the counter curse and Malfoy's tentacles disappeared, legs then re-growing in the proper place.  
Malfoy roughly dropped Hedwig back into her cage, and stomped out of the compartment in a huff, Crabbe and Goyle following.   



	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six. I'm not putting in a Sorting Hat song, because, frankly, I'm too lazy. I might make one later and put it in a future authors note, but not now. Please review. Please!   
  
Chapter 6  
  
The train came to a stop. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny stepped off the train into the Hogsmeade train station. Outside of it were one hundred horseless carriages, and everyone got into one, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny together, and the carriages started off towards Hogwarts.  
Ginny was still mad about Malfoy, and Harry was still in shock that she had even cursed him. He Malfoy's pride would keep him from telling a teacher, which would jeopardize Ginny's future at Hogwarts; it was bad enough that she was cursing other students, but she was doing it before the term had even started.  
"That Malfoy is such a jerk!" Ginny fumed. "I swear one of these days I'm gonna-!"  
"Relax, Ginny!" Ron said. "Ignore him. He's just a stupid git who never shuts up and makes me want to wring his little neck and-!" Ron seemed to have been losing control himself in anger.  
"Ron!" Hermione prompted.  
"Right," he agreed, regaining his composure.  
Harry looked over at Neville, who was sitting quietly on the side of the carriage. Harry was still shocked at his high Defense Against the Dark Arts score. Neville had always been more of a Herbology student, but last year seemed to be improving in other subjects. Barty Crouch, disguised as Mad-Eye Moody, their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, had seemed to give him some reinforcement. Harry found this ironic, since Crouch was one of the people who drove Neville's parents into insanity in the first place.   
The carriage pulled to a stop. Harry looked outside to see Hogwarts. They all stepped out of their carriages and were ushered into Hogwarts and its Great Hall by Professor McGonagall.   
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny, sat down at the Gryffindor table where they met back up with Fred and George, and were greeted by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.  
After they had all said their hellos and sat down, the first years and Hagrid, the groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and Harry's closest adult friend, came into the Great Hall.   
Hagrid took his place at the High Table next to a beautiful woman with light blond hair. Harry's jaw dropped. It was Fleur Delacour.   
Fleur had competed against Harry in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She was the school champion of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Harry figured that she was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. There seemed to be a new one every year.   
Then, Professor McGonagall brought out the dirty, patched Sorting Hat, and set it on a stool.  
There seemed to be a few confused whispers from the first year.  
Then, the Sorting Hat began to sing about the different houses of Hogwarts.  
When it was done singing, it got a huge round of applause, and McGonagall read names off of a long sheet of parchment, and the first years came up, put the hat on, and were sorted.  
Eleven new Gryffindors were sorted, including one boy, tall for his age with sandy-colored hair. According to Professor McGonagall, his name was Jonathan Ellis. The hat had barely touched his head when it cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Everyone in the crowd began to talk among themselves and with their new housemates. Harry leaned over to talk to Ellis when-   
"Here, here," cried Professor Dumbledore, amidst all of the chattering. The talking abruptly talked, except for Malfoy, who seemed to be mocking Dumbledore at the Slytherin table.  
"The new school year has started, and I have a few announcements to make," Dumbledore said. "First off, say hello to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delacour, who graduated just last year from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."  
After Fred and George had finished reciting, "hello to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delacour, who graduated just last year from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic", Dumbledore continued on.  
"Also, I would like to announce that Hogwarts is taking part in another contest with other wizarding schools around the world this year." There were a few nervous whispers, especially from the Hufflepuff table, who last year had lost Cedric Diggory to the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  
"And I would like to mention," Dumbledore added, "that this one should be completely safe."  
A huge sigh of relief came through the Great Hall.  
"At the end of the school Quidditch season," Dumbledore said, "We will pick a team of All-Stars."  
All of the students began to talk again, but this time more excidedly.  
"We shall be picking at least one from each house, one from each position. You will all travel to play other schools around the world."  
Dumbledore flicked his wand and two seemingly holographic tournament brackets.  
"We shall play the winner between Durmstrang and Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at one bracket. "If we win, we shall play in the championship game against either Unerix, from America, Lanone, from Mexico, or Klonkton, from Canada."  
Harry knew he had a good chance to make that team. Most everyone thought of him as the best Seeker in Hogwarts, and he had earned that reputation a long time ago. The other Seekers in the league were Cho Chang and Malfoy. Harry had no idea who would be the Seeker for Hufflepuff since the departure of Diggory.  
"Now," announced Dumbledore, "it is time for your feast. Dig in!"  
On the plates in the middle of each table appeared piles of delicious food. Turkey, roast beef, ham, any kind of potato you could think of, and for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. Their cups were filled with delicious pumpkin juice.  
Harry had almost everything, and when he was done and everyone was sent to their common room, Harry was very surprised to notice that he could stand up and even walk he was so stuffed.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I've already begged you to review; now I must demand it. I hate to show you my impatient side, but here it is. REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, back to my sane side. This chapter could have been longer, but I haven't posted anything all Spring, and I don't think I could have gotten much done during school. I want to get something up there now so that you can REVIEW SOONER! :Realizes he has slipped into insanity again, and tries to correct himself:. I hope you enjoy.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry woke up on the first day of school thanks to a tapping on the window. A large barn owl was hitting the window with its claw, and it had a letter tied to its leg. Harry opened the window, carefully removed the letter from the owl's leg, and read it.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
How's it going? Haven't heard from you in a long time. Just checking to see how you're doing. I'm fine, now anyway. I was almost discovered the last place I lived, but now I'm in a much more remote place. I hope I can see you again soon, but it looks doubtful. Send me an owl if you've got the time.  
  
Sincerely,  
Sirius'  
  
  
Harry got out a piece of parchment, and wrote down everything he could think of about what had happened to him over the summer, including Hedwig's injury and the new broom he and the twins had bought Ron. He signed it, attached it to the owl's leg, and sent it out the window.  
  
It was still very early in the morning, and Harry could hear Ron snoring, so he decided to go back to sleep.  
  
. . .   
  
Harry again woke up, but at the right time. He pulled back the curtains with eagerness, not being able to hold back the joy he felt in being back, not waiting for classes to start.  
  
He put his robes on, and went to the Great Hall for breakfast, where he met Ron and Hermione. Harry noticed that Hermione was reading the newest issue of the Daily Prophet.  
  
Professor McGonagall went around passing out the schedules for the day.  
  
"Transfiguration first," Ron sighed.  
  
Hermione was still intently reading the newspaper.  
  
"Hermione, what are you reading?" Harry asked.  
"An article on phoenixes," Hermione mumbled, still not looking up from the paper.  
  
"What about phoenixes?" Harry questioned. Phoenixes were his favorite animal.   
  
Hermione did not seem to hear him.   
  
"Hermione!" Ron prompted, apparently interested as well.  
  
"Oh! Umm…" Hermione said, a bit surprised and a bit irritated at being interrupted from her reading. "None of them have had their Burning Days in months."  
  
Harry wasn't expecting that. He thought it was just an endangered species article, which he had found were just as common in the wizard world as in the world of the Muggles.  
  
"Burning days?" asked a very confused Ron.   
  
Of course, Harry thought, he doesn't know. The only reason that Harry knew was because of the time in his second year when he was called to Headmaster Dumbledore's office, where he had witnessed Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes, temporarily burn down to its ashes. Harry was not surprised that Hermione knew about them, because she knew just about everything. Seeing as how they had not studied phoenixes in Care of Magical Creatures, he did not expect Ron to know.  
  
He opened his mouth to explain it to Ron when Hermione started up in her usual voice, that, if he didn't know her so well, Harry would have thought was an I-know-more than-you-do voice; Harry knew it was just her natural voice.  
  
"Well, after a period of time, which ranges from 3 to 5 months, phoenixes become weaker and weaker. To stay alive and strong, after this period of time is over, they burn down to their ashes. A few days later the ashes come back together and the phoenix is reborn, stronger."  
  
"Oh," Ron replied, speechless.  
  
Harry looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost time for their first class.  
  
"Come on guys, time to go," he urged.  
  
"Okay," Hermione replied half-heartedly, nose again glued in the newspaper.  
  
"Jut a sec 'Arry," Ron said with pancakes in his mouth, which he had begun to inhale at an inhuman rate after hearing Harry's news.  
  
Ron's promise held true, as he wolfed down his final two pancakes in about a second. He and Harry started walking to class, leaving Hermione finishing her article.   
  
  



	8. 

I know that I haven't written this story for a while, but I haven't gotten reviews for this story in a while either. Plus, I wanted to even out Tom Riddle and the Spellbooks of Slytherin. But please review. Reviews make me write quicker and give me extra confidence. Also, I'd like to thank my friend William for giving me the basic idea for this story.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry and Ron took their seats next to each other in their first class of the year, Transfiguration, when a heavily breathing Hermione ran through the door and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Done with your article yet?" Ron teased.  
  
Hermione seemed not to hear him, as she had run all the way to the classroom from the Great Hall.  
  
"Nice to see you all again," said Professor McGonagall, standing up in front of the class. "I hope you had a nice summer, but now its back to work. This year is a very important year for all of you, as you are taking your O.W.L.'s. Have any of you begun to prepare yet?"  
  
There was a loud "Yes, ma'am," from Hermione among all of the groans.  
  
McGonagall frowned. "These tests are almost vital to your future. You will be required to know advanced magic to pass, when few of you have yet to turn a frog into a newt!"  
  
Half of the class hung their heads in shame, while the others, Harry and Hermione among them, became very smug.  
  
"Well, that said, let's get to work."  
  
McGonagall, as usual, began the year by making them take notes, and lots of them.  
  
As they headed towards their next class, Potions, Harry felt a slight feeling of dread, as he always did walking into his first potions class, with the Slytherins no less. The teacher Professor Snape, hated everyone outside of the Slytherin house, Harry in particular, and would dock House Points at the drop of a hat. Literally.  
  
"Longbottom! Pick up your hat!"  
  
A very frightened Neville picked his pointed hat, which had slipped off his when he sat down.  
  
"That will be five points from Gryffindor, you clumsy oaf! How can you even pass for a wizard when you can't even keep your hat on?!"  
  
Harry couldn't tell if Snape was in the worst mood he'd ever seen him in, or if he had just forgotten how mad Snape could get.   
  
"In the past, I've gone easy on you," Snape preached.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Five points, Weasley!"   
  
Snape began to pace around the room, while Ron cowered back, also frightened.   
  
"You are in your fifth year now, and you are expected to look," he glared at Neville, then shifted his horrible gaze to Ron, "and act appropriately. Those who don't will pay the penalty."  
  
The class was completely silent as Snape gave his explanation of a Paralytic Potion, and no one but Malfoy dared to speak when they were assigned to make one themselves. Of course he wasn't punished; he was Snape's favorite student.  
  
It was not long before Snape shifted his attention to Harry.  
  
"Potter! I specifically said NOT to add Bollek's Powder! That's another five points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry sighed and continued working. If it hadn't been for the fifteen points Hermione had earned them for demonstrating how to transform iguana into a skrewt in Transfiguration (for which she was the only volunteer, and for a good reason), Gryffindor would be in the negative points range.  
  
When he left the Potions dungeon, he was extremely relieved. He, Ron, and Hermione headed over to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Hagrid was a very big man, thanks to his half-giant blood. He had a knack for growing attatched to some of the strangest, and often worst creatures possible, such as dragons and blast-ended skrewts. Harry could only imagine what Hagrid had in store for them this year.  
  
But when they got to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid was passing out newspapers.  
  
"Hey 'Arry," Hagrid as he gave Harry the morning's issue of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Hi Hagrid."  
  
After everyone had arrived and gotten a newspaper, Hagrid stood up in front of them.  
  
"I wan' ya all ter read the article that I have circled, and we will discuss it later."  
  
Harry looked down to see that the circled article was the same one that Hermione had been reading that morning at breakfast.   
  
  
Immortals Endangered  
  
By Aaron Derall  
  
HOGSMEADE, Great Britain- Phoenixes, the most magnificent creatures in the world along with dragons and unicorns, were practically immortal- until recently.  
  
Phoenixes live a few months, gradually getting weaker and weaker, until they burn down to their ashes. After a few hours, the ashes regroup into the phoenix, which is now as good as new. The problem is, that not a single phoenix Burning Day has taken place for months, and there has even been a phoenix death reported. No one knows what has caused this, but if it doesn't stop soon phoenixes could become endangered quickly.  
  
"We're trying very hard to get to the bottom of this," says James Falon, Head of the Animal Department in the Ministry of Magic. "Hopefully we will get some information soon, but until then, I don't know what to tell you."  
  
And also until then, we don't know what to tell you either.  
  
  
"Now," Hagrid said when he was sure that everyone had finished, "Professor Dumbledore has been kind enough ter let us use his pet phoenix Fawkes, since this year we are studyin' phoenixes."  
  
Hagrid pulled showed them a cage, containing Fawkes, who looked less than completely energetic, but not close to death, his red feathers still glowing as beautifully as ever.  
  
Harry then felt himself in those feathers, flying through the air, with not a care in the world. But then his wonderful vision ended abruptly, and he was pulled back down to Earth.  
  
"Ya can all go back ter ya common rooms, now. We'll get started to work next class," Hagrid boomed.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor common room, chatting excitedly about the upcoming lessons on phoenixes. Harry could not wait to learn even more about the creatures that flew through the air so gracefully.   
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I know that this chapter is very short, but it actually is pivotal in the story. It also might seem a little fruity, but just think of it as 'colorful' or 'vivid'.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
After Harry had finished his composition of Paralytic potions, he went into his dormitory and fell asleep.  
  
. . .  
  
Again, the wonderful sensation of flying through the air as a phoenix came to him.   
  
His wings, covered with beautiful red feathers flapped gracefully in the night sky.  
  
A broomstick could never match the emotion that came with gliding into the horizon as this wonderful creature.  
  
. . .  
  
Harry did not want to get up. His dream had been bliss, and he was still tired, but his watch said it was 8:00. Breakfast would start soon.  
  
He sat up in his bed, and pulled the curtains back.  
  
Standing at the edge of his bed, his eyes bloodshot, was Ron.  
  
"Hi Harry," he said, irritated, "Did you have any good dreams?"  
  
Harry found it strange that he was asking.  
  
"Well, I did have a dream where I was a phoenix."  
  
"Harry," Ron replied, "you WERE a phoenix."   



	10. Animadus

Here's Chapter 10. I won't say any more because I know you're all DYING to get an explanation. Hehehe. I'm so evil.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"What do you mean I was a phoenix?"  
  
"I got up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water," Ron explained, "and when I walked by your bed, a phoenix flew out of it, then it went out the window. You weren't in your bed, so I waited for you. A few seconds ago, the phoenix flew back into your bed, and suddenly, you're back in it as well. You were the phoenix."  
  
"There must be some other explanation," Harry said.  
  
"Well how do you explain the fact that you were having a dream about being a phoenix at the same time?" Ron shot back.   
  
"Coincidence."  
  
"Harry, I saw it with my own eyes! It happened!"  
  
Harry sighed. "Okay, I believe you."  
  
"Maybe Hermione would know why this is happening," Ron wondered aloud.  
  
But the time didn't come right away, as she was chatting excitedly with Ginny about Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
Harry wasn't focused on the lesson at all in History of Magic, but this wasn't anything new. The teacher, Professor Binns, was a ghost, but his monotone voice was even deader than himself.  
  
Somehow, Harry managed to make it through two more classes.  
  
The common room was, as usual, filled with kids doing their homework or playing a game such as Exploding Snap or Gobstones. Harry could not tell Hermione about what had happened that morning, but he didn't feel like doing his homework either, so he played wizard chess with Ron. Hermione tried to help him as usual, but he still lost, despite the fact that Ron said that he was "improving slightly".  
  
"I'm tired," Hermione yawned. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Wait," Harry said. He had to keep her there until the rest of the Gryffindors left. "I need help with my homework."  
  
"What do you need help with?"  
  
"All of it."  
  
And for hours, Harry pretended not to understand the purpose of the 1902 Unicorn Convention, and that he didn't know how to do a Speed Spell.  
  
When Fred and George finally packed up the proximity dungmines that they hadn't planted, and then went to their dormitory, Harry had to interrupt Hermione while she was instructing him on how to pronounce 'Fasium fudimus'.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Something very strange happened this morning."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth when Ron cut in, obviously tired of being left out. "I was getting a glass of water when all of a sudden a phoenix flies right out of Harry's bed and out the window. Harry wasn't in his bed. So I waited for him. The whole night. Without getting ANY sleep." He glared at Harry. "At about eight o' clock, the phoenix comes back through the window a goes back to Harry's bed. Two seconds later, Harry is also back in his bed, and says that he had a dream about being a phoenix."  
  
He said this very quickly.  
  
"Are you sure you weren't having a dream?" Hermione asked skeptically.  
  
"YES I'M SURE!" Ron was very annoyed.  
  
Hermione bit her lip, but then her eyes lit up.  
  
"Wait a sec!"  
  
She ran up the stairs. A few minutes later she came back down, only barely hanging onto a book that must have been a foot thick. The title was Abrum's Encyclopedia of All Things Magic.  
  
She sat down and flipped through it.  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I've got it!" She pointed to a spot on the book.  
  
Animadus- the descendant of an Animagus whose blood produces molecules of the potion that turn a wizard into an Animagus, which makes them like an Animagus themselves. An Animadus will discover that they are an Animadus when they transform into their certain animal in their sleep. They will view this event as a dream, and may never know what they are unless another is there to witness it.  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione. "So you think that I'm an-?"  
  
"Animadus," she finished.   
  
There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, "think of what it was like when you were a phoenix."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry shut his eyes and remembered the wonderful feeling of flying. In a few seconds, that memory again became a reality, and he was flying around the common room.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called, "You can be a human again now."  
  
Harry thought of being his normal self, walking around in the now seemingly insignificant world. His feeling of flying suddenly tuned into a feeling of falling- literally. Lucky for him, he landed on the couch.  
  
"Smooth, Harry," Ron chided. "Remember to land next time.  
  
"Well, now that my job here is done, I'm going to bed," Hermione said. "Oh, and remember Harry, you have homework to do."  
  
  
  
So that's the chapter. It was going to be longer, but I took a big part out of it because I figured it would fit better with the next chapter. And remember, if you'd like to read any of my other stories, I would recommend Tom Riddle and the Spellbooks of Slytherin.  
  
And with a smile, she walked up the stairs and into her dormitory.  



	11. Chapter 11

I would like to start off by apologizing for taking so long in writing this chapter. I just got out of the flow of writing at the end of last year and I'm trying to get back into it. I hope that none of you have forgotten about this story. I've got some great ideas for later on in the story. My goal is to finish this story by the time the real Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix comes out.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Harry enjoyed being an Animadus, but only at night could he ever transform into a phoenix, and even then he would get very little sleep. So Harry was forced to concentrate on his studies, and limit his flying nights to once a week.  
  
A few uneventful days passed by before the Gryffindor fifth-years actually had their first Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. Harry was looking forward to seeing Fleur's teaching style.  
  
"Velcome clazz," she greeted after all of the students had entered. "My name, as some of you may know, eez Professor Delacour. I am your new Defense Against Ze Dark Arts Teacher, and zis year, I vill teach you ze proper methods of dueling, along viz some new curzes."  
  
Harry had had a bad experience with a dueling club in his second year, and prayed that this would be much different. He looked over at Ron, but he did not give a look back. Ron, who had been cruelly rejected by Fleur the year before, was drooling at the stunning, silver-haired woman.  
  
"Today, ve shall vork on starting a duel. For zis, I vill need a volunteer." She looked around the room. "'Arry?"  
  
Harry was surprised at being picked, since he was the only one in the class to not raise his hand. He begrudgingly went to the front of the room.  
  
"Now many of ze curzes you all know are good for starting a duel. 'Arry, do you think you know any?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Well, the-"  
  
"Don't tell me, show me," Fleur prompted.  
  
"Okay," Harry said reluctantly. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Fleur's wand went flying out of her hand.  
  
"Not bad," she said as she went to get her wand, "but why do zat ven you can do zis? Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
And at that, Harry was paralyzed on the spot, with gasps from his classmates. "I'm zhure you all know ze Full Body Bind."  
  
Half of the class began to clap. Fleur muttered the countercurse and Harry was restored.  
  
"Now here's a new vun. Necaniverto!"  
  
Harry's vision clouded, then darkened, than vanished. As he blindly staggered around, Fleur explained. "Zis, clazz, eez the Caecus Curse. Ze victim of zis curse vill be temporarily blinded."   
  
Now the whole class broke out into loud applause and laughter. Harry felt humiliated.  
  
"Very good, 'Arry," Fleur said as she returned his vision.  
  
"Yeah, GREAT job," Ron laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Veasley!" Fleur glared at him, and the class fell silent. "What I just did to 'Arry vas not for your amusement, but for your instruction. I'm zhure you vould not be laughing about eet eef I 'ad done eet to you."  
  
Ron's face turned red as he recoiled back into his seat, and he remained silent until the end of the class.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sat in the crowded Gryffindor common room doing his homework and trying to forget about what had happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione had been teasing Harry about it ever since, but Ron had been surprisingly sullen since being yelled at by Fleur.  
  
So Harry sat alone finishing up his homework. Hermione was sitting in the lounge chair near the fire reading another of her titanic books (she had already finished her homework since she did it first thing when she got home), and Ron was in the dorm, probably moping.  
  
Harry was then approached by George and Fred.  
  
"Hi, Harry. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," he replied.  
  
The twins looked at each other and said in unison, "He doesn't remember."  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"The date."  
  
"It's September 11."  
  
"Oy vey," said George.  
  
"It's Ron's birthday tomorrow," Fred informed him.  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry remembered.  
  
"And we were wondering if you could go to the kitchen and ask the house-elves to make him a cake?"  
  
"Okay," Harry sighed. "But if Hermione knew what we were doing she'd go nuts."  
  
* * *  
  
So Harry made his way to the kitchen, but he had barely set foot through the door when he was greeted by a small, green house-elf wearing a green and yellow checkered shirt and two unmatching socks, one solid black and the other striped blue and purple.  
  
"Hello, Harry Potter. How may Dobby help you?"  
  
"Hi, Dobby. Listen, I need you to make a cake for Ron. Tomorrow's his birthday," Harry said.  
  
"Who's Ron?" asked Dobby.  
  
"You know, Ron Weasley," Harry said in frustration.  
  
Dobby still looked at him confused. Harry sighed. This was why he avoided any unnecessary conversation with Dobby.  
  
"Ron Weasley, who gave you the socks…"  
  
Dobby's eyes suddenly brightened up. "Oh yes! Ron Wheezy! Dobby will bake a cake for Harry Potter's friend Ron Wheezy!"  
  
"Good," said Harry with a sigh of relief. "See you later Dobby."  
  
"Good bye, Harry Potter!"  
  
* * *  
  
So Harry sat in the common room the next day playing wizard chess with Ron, waiting for Dobby to deliver the cake. It had taken Harry some time to convince the Fat Lady to let a house elf carrying a birthday cake in.  
  
At 6:30 Harry began to get impatient. He hardly noticed how long he gone without losing already.  
  
"Geez, Harry!" said Ron, "You're really getting better at this." This remark was met with a sarcastic cough from one of Ron's chess pieces as it moved three spaces forward.  
  
"Checkmate!"  
  
Harry let out a loud groan, but it was drowned out by the creaking sound of the Portrait Door opening. And, as Harry expected, Dobby marched in proudly carrying a gigantic three-tiered birthday cake. Dobby's unmatching clothes were covered in cake batter as he set in down on top of the chessboard, scattering all of the pieces.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Ron!" yelled Fred, George, and Harry.  
  
"You guys really shouldn't have," Ron said, half in shock, half in confusion as he read the top of the cake, 'Happy Birthday Ron Wheezy!' "This is way too much."  
  
"Well if you think that this is too much, then you really won't like this," said George.  
  
"Like what?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"This!" yelled Fred as he pulled the scarlet Gryffindor Quidditch robes over Ron's head. "Happy Birthday, brother Keeper!"  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Fred, I think our little brother is going to have trouble dealing with his next present."  
  
"Next present?! Guys, this is already-"  
  
But Ron was cut off when the brand new Silver Streak broomstick came flying through the window right into his hands.   
  
All Harry heard the overjoyed Ron manage to say for the rest of the night was "How in hell?…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
